The present invention relates to an oil sealing ring, especially that used in internal combustion engine piston or compressor piston, Which comprises a base ring with a split and an elastic ring provided on the inner circumferential surface of the base ring
There are several kinds of oil sealing ring which have been used in the piston of reciprocating internal combustion engine, one kind of them is provided with a flange around its outside periphery; the second is the oil ring with grooves, i.e. there are grooves provided in the outside circumferential surface of this kind of oil ring; the third kind is a combination ring made of steel, which consists of two disc rings and one liner spring. All these three kinds of oil ring have the common drawbacks: the rings opening becomes larger as a result of wear between the rings outside circumferential surface and the cylinder wall; loss of oil and gas occurs as the rings moving tip and down axially in the ring grooves, this in turn reduces service life of piston ring.
It is the object of this invention to provide an oil sealing ring especially the one used in piston of internal combustion engine or compressor, the ring according to present invention can avoid leakage of oil and gas resulting from the rings opening which becomes larger during the operation and the rings axial movement in the grooves, and then prolong the service life of piston ring.
To achieve the above object, an oil sealing ring provided according to the invention comprises a base ring with a split, and a spring ring disposed on the inner circumferential surface of the base ring, an annular flange extending radially and outwardly is formed on the upper part of the outside circumferential surface of the base ring, and an annular projection extending axially and upwardly is formed on the inside upper surface of the base ring, at least one disc ring is provided around the outside periphery of the projection with the splits of the disc ring and the split of the base ring staggered with each other.
The thickness of the disc ring is equal to the height of the projection, and its external diameter is equal to the external diameter of the flange, said disc ring consists of two pieces.
The angle at which the splits of the disc ring and the splits of the base ring are staggered with each other is in the range of 120xc2x0 to 180xc2x0.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the oil sealing ring comprises a base ring with a split, and an annular flange extending radially and outwardly is formed on the upper part of the outside circumferential surface of the base ring, an annular projection extending axially and upwardly is formed on the inside upper surface of the base ring, at least one disc ring is provided around the outside periphery of the projection with the splits of the disc ring and the split of the base ring staggered with each other, the lower part of the inner circumferential surface of the base ring is a tapered surface, the angle between the tapered surface and horizontal is: ranged from 45xc2x0 to 85xc2x0, and an enhancive ring is provided in contact with the tapered surface.
An annular flange extending radially and inwardly is formed on the upper part of the inside circumferential surface of the base ring, the tapered surface is arranged below said flange along axial direction, the enhancive ring located on the lower part of the tapered surface is in contact with the tapered surface.
Spacer rings are disposed under the enhancive ring.
The enhancive ring is a spiral spring or a snakelike spring that has a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape section vertical to its longitudinal direction.
Liner springs are disposed on the bottom of the base ring, the liner spring is an undulated circular reed with its top and bottom surfaces being symmetrical about its center line.
The oil sealing ring provided according to a further embodiment of the invention comprises a base ring with a split, and a spring ring disposed on the inner circumferential surface of the base ring, an annular flange extending radially and outwardly is formed on the upper part of the outside circumferential surface of the base ring, and through recesses extending radially and oppositely are disposed on the two ends of the base ring at the split; an arc sealing segment is provided with its inserting part inserted into the recesses.
The arc sealing segment comprises an inserting part and an upper sealing part that are disposed oppositelly and in parallel on the two ends of the connecting part, the curvature of the arc sealing segment is the same as that of the base ring at the split.
Liner springs are disposed on the bottom of the arc sealing segment, the liner spring is an undulated circular reed with its top and bottom surfaces being symmetrical about its center line.
Spacer rings are disposed under the liner ring:
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the oil sealing ring provided comprises a base ring with a split, and an annular flange extending radially and outwardly is formed on the upper part of the outside circumferential surface of the base ring, an annular projection extending axially and upwardly is formed on the inside upper surface of the base ring, at least one disc ring is provided around the outside periphery of the projection with the splits of the disc ring and the split of the base ring staggered with each other, the lower part of the inner circumferential surface of the base ring is a tapered surface, the angle between the tapered surface and horizontal is ranged from 45xc2x0 to 85xc2x0, and a component ring is provided in contact with the tapered surface under the base ring, and an radial elastic liner spring so provided exerts radial force to the component ring, there are radial holes used as lubrication passages on the liner spring.
The upper surface of the component ring is a tapered surface which cooperates with the inner tapered surface of the base ring.
According to a still further embodiment of the present invention, the oil sealing ring provided comprises a base ring and a disc ring stacked on said base ring, the splits of the base ring and the disc ring are staggered with a angle of 180xc2x0 between them, and an elastic liner spring for supporting each of the above rings.
The cross-section of the elastic liner spring is a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape section a flange is disposed vertically on one leg of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape, and grooves provided on the two legs of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape and the flange are respectivelly spaced apart with each other.
The elastic liner spring is made of spring steel.
As the disc rings are disposed on the top surface of the base ring of the oil sealing ring provided in the present invention, and the splits of said disc rings are staggered with the split of the base ring, so no axial openings or grooves are formed on the whole annular contacting area between the oil sealing ring and the cylinder wall, thus the reliable sealing is provided. Even though the opening of the base ring becomes larger because of wear, the oil leakage of sealing ring according to the structure of the present invention will not increase.
The contacting area between the oil sealing ring of the present invention and the cylinder wall is smaller than that of the prior art, so the friction is also smaller; as the axial liner springs are provided, the oil sealing ring and the ring groove in the piston ring contacts tightly with each other, thereby not only the axial movements can be eliminated, but also the gas sealing can be obtained, and ring groove wear resulting from the axial movement of the oil sealing ring is reduced; so the oil sealing ring of the present invention can economize fuel oil and lubricating oil, and improve the reliability and endurance of the oil sealing ring.